Mascara compositions are commonly used to enhance the appearance of eyelashes. Conventional mascara compositions generally use waxes to form crystalline network structures to enhance curl, volume, length, thickness, and/or colors to eyelashes. However, conventional mascara compositions including waxes tend to become less resistant to oil and/or sebum, causing smearing, flaking, and/or color transferring after wearing for a certain amount of time.
The inventors of the present have found that certain mascara formulations are useful for enhancing one or more of ease of removal, gloss, as well as wear, curl, curl retention, and ease of application.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a mascara composition which is able to impart an enhanced appearance to the eyelashes by enhancing eyelash curling. Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of making up eyelashes to enhance physical appearance of the eyelashes.